


It’s so hard to find someone who cares about you

by Caffrey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffrey/pseuds/Caffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И снова проблема – Скотт вроде не записывался в ряды геев. Джексон долго думать не стал, а решил потихоньку соблазнить бедного паренька</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Бисексуальность - это выгодно

Очень тяжело найти того, кто позаботится о тебе. Джексон прекрасно знал, что в его случае это вообще за гранью фантастики. Его одиночество топило его полностью. Не было ни единого человека, способного понять его. Каждый раз, встречаясь с новой девушкой или новым парнем, он не видел в них того, чего хотел от своего избранника. Он искал свою родственную душу, но все поиски заводили его в гнусные тупики.   
Свою бисексуальность парень обнаружил совсем недавно. Сначала это испугало его. Но ведь его лучший друг Дэнни – вообще гей. Так не убиваться же оттого, что в мире в 2 раза увеличилось количество возбуждающих тебя «факторов». К этому решению Джексон шел несколько недель. И разрешил эту дилемму Скотт МакКол.   
Джексон всегда испытывал к Скотту особенно яркие и страстные чувства. И если раньше это были ненависть и зависть, то теперь это - откровенная похоть. Он не знал, как и каким образом произошла эта разительная перемена, но теперь Джексона серьезно тянуло к этому парню.   
И снова проблема – Скотт вроде не записывался в ряды геев. Джексон долго думать не стал, а решил потихоньку соблазнить бедного паренька.   
Кто же знал, что это еще одна Миссия невыполнима, только без Тома Круза, который спасет ситуацию. Определенно Том сейчас не помешал бы. Ну, или даже Брюс Уиллис бы сгодился, с его невероятной способностью спасать человечество. И да, Джексон считал, что его проблема куда более важна, чем спасение Земли.

***  
\- Стайлз, ты не заметил ничего странного в Джексоне? – как-то спросил у друга МакКол.  
\- Нет, как всегда звездит как дышит. Благо хоть они с Лидией расстались.  
\- А что скажет Дерек на такие высказывания?  
\- Ой, ну я тебя умоляю. Ты, что ли, ему расскажешь? Подумаешь, вспомнил я о Лидии. Я свободный человек в свободной стране и могу говорить с кем хочу и о ком хочу, особенно о симпатичной рыжеволосой красавице.  
\- Не тогда, когда трахаешься с Альфа-оборотнем. Ему точно не понравятся твои слова. Может, передумаешь? – спросил Скотт, тонко намекая Стайлзу на…  
\- Скотт, придурок! Надо было сразу сказать, что он в окрестностях ошивается! –с этим воплем Стилински умчался замаливать свои словесные грехи.  
И теперь для Джексона настала очередная прекрасная возможность остаться наедине со Скоттом в потихоньку пустеющей раздевалке. Он уже собирался заговорить с объектом своего вожделения, но в голове Джексона мелькнула яркая вспышка, и, не контролируя себя, он набросился на Скотта и поцеловал его.


	2. Необъяснимо, но факт

Даже в тот момент Скотт бы не смог сказать с уверенностью, что именно заставило его не оттолкнуть Джексона немедленно. Тем более не находилось ответа на это сейчас. Но факт оставался фактом – Скотт позволил Джексону целовать себя и даже ответил ему.   
Это продлилось некоторое время, пока им обоим хватало воздуха. Но стоило лишь на секунду отстраниться, как вся нелепость этого момента полностью выбила из Скотта чувство самоконтроля. Он рассвирепел, и радужка стала менять свой цвет.  
\- Вали, если жизнь дорога, - прошипел молодой оборотень и пихнул Джексона.   
От неожиданности парень свалился на пол и ушиб свою милую пятую точку. Никогда прежде Джексон не видел ничего подобного. Радужка не могла настолько сильно измениться. В этом он был уверен. Но все остальное оставалось для него загадкой. Парня охватил животный страх. Ползти на заднице было ужасно некомфортно, но он честно пытался сделать то, о чем его попросил одноклассник.   
Сам же Скотт старался совладать со зверем внутри. Он понимал, что может случиться непоправимое и сам рванул к двери, вырвал ручку, выбил дверь и понесся по коридорам к выходу из школы. Полночи после он пробегал по лесу в поисках успокоения и ответа. Ни того, ни другого парень не нашел.   
***

Тяжело было признавать, но в тот момент он хотел Джексона. Скотт хотел пометить его, взять по животному грубо и резко. Но, помня, что Джексон - человек, он позволил тому только поцелуй. Желание овладело им. И все могло закончиться иначе, если бы поцелуй с Джексоном продлился еще пару минут. Тогда разум Скотта возобладал над инстинктом волка. И ярость зверя перелилась в разум Скотта. А сейчас…  
Ночь близилась к своему логическому завершению, Скотт же не мог придумать абсолютно никакого плана действий. Он знал, что есть один человек, способный помочь ему. Ведь Стайлз всегда полон идей и догадок.   
***

Пробираться в комнату Стайлза было опасно, ибо Дерек не был фанатом ночных гостей. И исключения делать не собирался. Тихо и предупреждающе он зарычал на Скотта, но тот даже не думал убираться восвояси. Вместо этого он попробовал разбудить друга, громко окликнув его. На Стайлза это не произвело никакого эффекта, поскольку рядом со своим дорогим Альфой он спал как убитый.   
Дереку самому редко удавалось разбудить его менее, чем за минут 15. У Скотта же не было времени ждать, он чуть не заверещал, громко и пронзительно. Но вовремя вспомнил, что шериф спит в соседней комнате. Несколько томительных минут претерпел Скотт прежде, чем Дереку удалось разбудить Стилински. Это было ужасно для МакКола. Не сказать, чтобы он раньше не видел все эти споливо-нежные моменты Стерека (о да, только так и называли их все в компашке оборотней), но сейчас это воспринималось несколько иначе.   
Каким-то уголком разума Скотт понимал, что друг вымотан извинениями перед Дереком за слова в раздевалке, но не хотел даже думать о том, как именно Стайлз просил прощения. Это было бы слишком для его пошатнувшейся в один вечер нервной системы.  
\- Какого черта, мистер Серый Волк, вы хотите от меня?! Мой сон объявляет вам войну, - Стайлз спросонья нес очередную порцию красочного бреда в этот мрачный мир.   
\- К тебе тут перевозбужденный гость, - слова Дерека эхом прокатились в опустевшей голове Скотта. В чем-то альфа был прав.   
\- Друг, твое гипертрофированное мнение о моем хорошем отношении к тебе несколько обескураживает, особенно в 4 часа утра! – к Стайлзу медленно, но верно возвращалась способность мыслить.   
\- У меня проблема, - подал голос Скотт, - и мне нужна твоя помощь.   
\- Это настолько же очевидно, как то, что Питер психопат, обративший идиота.   
\- Поможешь? – с надеждой спросил волчонок.   
\- Как видно, вариантов у меня не много? – улыбаясь, Стайлз решил, что некоторым просто не дано ни фантазии, ни разума, ни здравомыслия.  
Еще несколько минут было потрачено на уговоры Дерека оставить их одних, потому что Кодекс Братана не позволял распространяться о проблемах лучших друзей даже своим вторым половинкам (вредным и несносным вторым половинкам). Когда Скотт выложил свою историю, сон Стайлзу стал казаться далеким и нереальным. Что-что, а к такому повороту он был не готов. Не сказать, чтобы Стайлз был против геев… Но он никак не ожидал такого поворота от своего лучшего друга. А в буйной голове начали появляться интересные мысли, которыми Стилински и поделился с оборотнем.  
***

Джексон ворочался всю ночь. Он не мог уснуть, постоянно вспоминая вечерний инцидент. С одной стороны его все еще пугала реакция Скотта. С другой же стороны, он возбуждался при мысли, что наконец-таки поцеловал его. Эти идеи полностью застилали его сознание. Он не заметил тени, мелькнувшей за окном. Также Джексон не заметил человека, нависшего над ним. Все было спокойно, пока он не почувствовал прикосновения чужой руки к своему плечу. Глаза молниеносно распахнулись. Ужас и страх застыли во взгляде. Он не сразу понял, что это Скотт, который материализовался словно из ниоткуда. И опять предательская волна возбуждения прокатилась по телу от осознания того, что Скотт ночью в его комнате! О таком он мечтал уже прилично длительное время. И если бы он знал, чем обернется для него этот визит…  
***

Планы Стайлза всегда были чокнутыми, но в этот раз он превзошел себя. Разве кто-то другой мог в нормальном психическом состоянии посоветовать пойти поговорить с Джексоном посреди ночи? Или он все рассчитал? А может, Стайлз знал, что Скотт не устоит при виде столь желанного объекта?   
Скотт был груб, несдержан и неистов в своем зверином желании. Он смутно понимал, что происходит. Но Джексону точно нравилась грубость парня. Он извивался и стонал под оборотнем, словно дешевая шлюшка. Его не смущали ни связанные его же футболкой руки над головой, ни то, что МакКол и не думал использовать смазку, на которую Джексон пытался намекнуть раза три...   
Не таким представлял Джексон их первый раз, но определенно, он бы повторил его снова, и снова, и снова, и еще пару раз для верности.   
\- Скотт, я… - тяжелая рука легла Джексону на губы, заставляя того замолчать. Нет, Скотт не был готов к выяснению отношений. Для начала ему надо было выяснить, что вообще происходит в его голове.


	3. The biggest regret

Следующие 4 дня Скотт не появлялся в поле зрения Джексона. Его разум никак не хотел воспринимать произошедшее, понимать его или же как-либо реагировать на него. Поэтому он решил воспользоваться проверенной техникой Стилински – игнорируй проблему, пока она не исчезнет.  
Школьные часы были особенно утомительны. А если прибавить к этому вечные прятки от друга-по-перепиху, то домой Скотт возвращался опустошенным, как дырявый мяч после интенсивного пинания шипами. Большинство желаний и эмоций он просто блокировал. Думать не хотелось ни о чем. Пустая голова – приятнее, нежели забитая грузом «тех» суток. Но мысли, одна за другой, потихоньку пробирались в чистый разум парня. И тогда в комнате ломалось несколько вещей, и это при хорошем раскладе.   
Пробежки не помогали. Ну да, конечно, не следует ждать помощи от того, что в прошлый раз и толкнуло на «тот» поступок.   
Скотт не мог заставить себя дать более красочное описание ночи с Джексоном и потому, озаглавил сложившуюся ситуацию «этот ужас».  
Стилински же, наоборот, зверски радовался произошедшему с его товарищем. Саркастичное «Спасибо, друг!» от Скотта - бессменная фраза в большинстве их разговоров с тех пор.   
Стайлз тонко намекал товарищу, что его внутренний волк знает лучше, чем тупая башка Скотта, что на самом деле парню нужно, и «нечего противиться, мистер Секс».   
Дерек же упорно отказывался комментировать ситуацию в целом. Кроме моментов, когда Скотт посреди самого интересного вдруг звонил, или и того хуже – вламывался в комнату. Обжимашки со Стайлзом стали практически невозможны из-за постоянного, непрерывающегося ни на миллисекунду нытья. Почему Альфа все еще не разодрал зарвавшегося щенка? Ах да, Стайлзу бы это не понравилось. Чертова зависимость от мнения его бойфренда сводила Дерека с ума, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж дальше. Но трогать МакКола запрещено Верховным Законом Постели Стайлза. 

***  
В лучах рассвета, когда Джексон был в легкой полудреме, он заметил покидающего его комнату Скотта. Но не решился что-либо сказать. Уиттмор был уверен, что они смогут обсудить сложившуюся ситуацию после школы.   
Затем Джексон тратил все время и пространство Вселенной, дабы отыскать любимого в школе. Но, увы и ах, МакКола не было нигде. Уиттмор выяснил, что тот прогуливает лишь их совместные уроки и тренировки, но в остальном посещает школу нормально. И каким образом Скотту удалось ускользать от него столько раз – вопрос номер один.   
И это больно. На самом деле это выжигает внутренние органы один за другим, медленно подбираясь к сердцу. Когда он успел настолько увязнуть в этом дерьме с бабочками и любовью? Почему откровенное игнорирование, хотя лучше назвать это избеганием, вообще его волнует? Первые пару часов Джексон пытался заставить себя мыслить в этом ключе, но попытки провалились с крахом.   
Еще несколько дней он страдал. Все, что необходимо было Джексону – это простой разговор. Парень мечтал стандартно выяснить отношения, понять, как сам Скотт относится к их первому сексу. Что-то в голове настойчиво мигало «и последнему», но Джексон упорно гнал эту мысль подальше от себя.   
А затем он решил ненавидеть. Ненависть – лучшая защита в любой ситуации. Скажи, что ты что-то ненавидишь, и в душе что-то щелкает. Тебе становится практически безразличен тот предмет, человек или целый мир, который ты назвал ненавистным. Так всегда было у Джексона. Так было и сейчас. Ровно первые 37 секунд после произнесения этой фразы. С каждым разом количество секунд таяло на глазах. К вечеру 3 дня «ненавижу» почти не работало. К полудню 4 дня «ненавижу» стало синонимом «люблю». Противоположности ведь притягиваются, так? Это же не могло мне привидеться в очередном никотиновом сне?   
На пятый день Джексон не выдержал. Его гордость, самолюбие и самоуважение просто перестали существовать, словно таких понятий во Вселенной никогда и не было. И Уиттмор принял единственно правильное решение, как ему казалось на тот момент, - отправиться в гости к своему возлюбленному.   
А потом он испугался. Джексон до чертиков не хотел знать, что будет, если он все же сделает это. Миллионы «а вдруг», «если», «зачем» и «как» кружились в его голове.   
Что делать – непонятно, как действовать – никаких идей. А потом он вспомнил о Дэнни. Как он мог забыть о лучшем друге? Болезнь братишки – не повод забыть о нем навсегда. И это натолкнуло его на поистине гениальную мысль – у каждого человека есть лучший друг. Например, Стайлз…  
Он довольно долго держал палец на дверном звонке, но никаких признаков жизни дом не подавал. Джексон не собирался сдаваться так просто. Мысли кружились, вертелись и вытесняли одна другую, словно СДВГ было не у Стилиснки, а у него, Джексона.  
Длительные размышления привели парня к тому, что есть лишь один вариант, куда мог податься подросток после занятий. Естественно, к своей второй половинки, коя у него, в отличии от Уиттмора, имелась и была довольно брутальна и небрита большую часть времени. А еще чертовски опасна. Но что для Джексона какой-то странный мужик, когда его жизнь практически зависит от вердикта мелкого психа.


	4. Not tragedy

«Я еще пожалею об этом. Раз эдак 40 пожалею, а потом возьму и еще пожалею. И затем мне помогут еще разок пожалеть, для верности. Наверняка жалеть долго буду» - мысли Джексона не блистали разнообразием. И, тем не менее, они наиболее точно передавали радужность перспектив.   
Порше парня не было готово к поездке по лесным тропам. Джексон понимал, что после таких зверств машина действительно может обидеться и застрять где-то посреди дороги, но вера придавала ему надежду доехать хотя бы до пункта назначения.  
Добравшись-таки до жилища Хейла, Джексон не удержался от приступа панического, хм, злобного комментария: «Мрачный дом в темном лесу. Естественно! Стилински не мог найти себе нормального парня, надо было с фриком связаться? Так Джексон, успокойся и подумай о чем-то приятном. Потому что вряд ли уйдешь от этих маньяков живым, если упомянешь свое отношение к этому прекрасному домику»  
Подходить к двери было страшно. Весь дом внушал ужас и желание забиться в креслице машинки и ехать с молниеносной скоростью обратно к цивилизации.   
Уже возле двери уверенности в правильности этой идеи не осталось ни капельки. Но отступать поздно. Парень уже было занес руку для звонка, но дверь, словно по волшебству, отворилась перед ним. На пороге стоял Дерек. Он выглядел именно таким, каким его помнил Уиттмор – с недельной щетиной и растрепанным волосами. Но взгляд у того был не адский, как ознаменовал его все тот же Джексон. Наоборот, в глазах «мужика-фрика» была невысказанная печаль и тоска. К этому коктейлю примешивалась толика усталости. Парень не мог взгляд отвести от этого чуда природы.   
«Повезло однако Стилински с парнем» - мимоходом пронеслось в голове Уиттмора.  
\- Стайлз, это к тебе! Очередной! – раздражено позвал Дерек, пропуская «будущую жертву этих двух маньяков из леса» в дом. Обстановка внутри разительно отличалась от внешнего убранства дома. Коридор был просторный, хорошо освещен. Джексон даже решил, что мрачные обои нисколько не устрашали его, наоборот – создавали ощущение уюта и защищенности. С резной лестницы на них кубарем катился Стилински.  
\- А я уж было заждался, - лицо Стайлза озарила по-детски невинная широкая улыбка.   
«Наверное, так и выглядит каждый парень, который счастлив в своих чертовых отношениях» - Джексон же не виноват, что мысли у него такие печальные.  
\- Реши эту проблему раз и навсегда. И я не шучу, - произнес Дерек и прошел к двери в конце коридора.  
\- Хэй, Уиттмор, топай в гостиную. А Дерек нам чайчик сейчас замутит. Только ты не плюйся сразу, он пока учится. Вообще без меня он бы так и пил свой зловредный кофе, но Супер Стайлз спасет вас от сердечных заболеваний! А потом мы решим вашу проблему. Потому что мне не будет хорошо много раз, даже несколько раз подряд, если я сегодня же не разберусь с проблемой Скотта и Джексона, - и нет, Стайлза нисколько не смущало, что в диалоге должны участвовать двое.  
На кухне Дерек лишь закатывал глаза, слушая разговор ребят. Или, правильнее сказать, монолог Стайлза? Хотя все-таки разговор, ведь удавалось же Джексону иногда «угукать» и «агакать». Тем временем чайник закипел и Дерек добросовестно отнес поднос в гостиную. Он даже печенек положил, чтобы задобрить любимого и его буйную фантазию. Потому что выдерживать стенания МакКола становилось практически невозможно. А на него все еще косо смотрят в городе. Зачем приписывать подозрения в очередном убийстве?   
\- Ура, теперь жизнь станет теплее и вкуснее, - Стайлз на мгновение прервал свои увещевания и набил рот сразу тремя печеньками.   
\- Идиот, подавишься же, - произнес улыбающийся Дерек и попытался оттащить тарелку с печеньем подальше от Стилински. Растрепанный, он выглядел почти как маленький медвежонок, что валялся на соседнем кресле. Но явно был гораздо опаснее милого плюшевого чуда.   
«Я что-то не понял? Зачем игрушки в доме парня, который живет в гордом одиночестве? Ладно, их сексуальные утехи могут остаться сугубо их личным делом»  
\- Мой план чертовски прост и гениален. Тебе не удалось с ним говорить? Вот сейчас мы с Дереком организуем вам встречу. Как только Скотт появится, он уже не сможет выйти отсюда, поверь моему таланту убеждения, ну, и не только убеждения… Но сейчас это не важно. Весь первый этаж в вашем распоряжении, и второй тоже в принципе, только в спальню мы вас не пустим, уж прости. Надо же нам где-то перекантоваться, пока вы там выясняете отношения.   
\- Он же избегает…, - Джексон попытался возразить, но это была тщетная попытка против Супер монстра Стайлза.  
\- Я же сказал, он не сможет выйти из дома. Рано или поздно вы поговорите. Еды хватит на пару дней, но как же хорошо, что прогуливать школу никто не отменял.  
Стайлз сказал, Стайлз сделал. И уже через 23 минуты Скотт подъезжал к дому. Порше Дерек заблаговременно отогнал подальше в лес. Еще ему пришлось побегать вокруг дома с горящими травами, чтобы перебить запах Джексона. Негоже Альфе таким заниматься, но иначе ловушку не захлопнуть, а Дерек согласен на что угодно, лишь бы избавиться от этой занозы раз и навсегда.   
Ему просто хочется побыть со Стайлзом наедине хотя бы пару часиков. И под «наедине» он подразумевает без смс от Скотта!, без звонков Скотта!, без нытья Скотта в его! Дерека кровати, откуда Альфу наглым образом выпихнули все тот же Скотт и прекрасный Стайлз.  
Ничего не подозревая, Скотт смело переступил порог дома Хейлов. Он почти дошел до гостиной, когда его волчьи инстинкты уловили что-то, что никак не вписывалось в привычную обстановку.  
А снаружи Стайлз уже замыкал рябиновый круг, способный удержать Скотта внутри столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы он раз и навсегда разобрался в своей головушке и своих отношениях.  
\- Ха-ха! Попался, друг. Ну, ты прости конечно, но даже мои супер классные нервы не способны выносить твое присутствие в таких количествах. Поэтому мы с Дереком посидим наверху в ожидании благодарностей, а ты пока можешь обсудить сложившуюся ситуацию с Джексоном, который ожидает тебя с остывающим чайчиком в гостиной. И да, чай моего приготовления, наслаждайся!   
Произнеся свою речь, Стайлз схватил Дерека за руку и потащил его на второй этаж. Уже в комнате, завалившись на шикарный траходром Дерека, Стилински расслабленно выдохнул.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что все так просто не закончится? И Скотт еще не раз завалится сюда среди ночи с очередной жалостливой историей о том, как ему грустно, печально и плохо, потому что Джексон непослушный мальчик.  
\- Просто заткнись и сделай мне массаж. Я заслужил, - пробормотал Дерек куда-то в подушку. Стайлз, как и подобает любящему человеку, завалился на спину Дереку и зашептал ему на ухо стандартный бред, лишь бы отвязаться от массажа, ибо как бы он не любил Дерека, а делать массаж он действительно не любил.  
***   
\- Утро доброе, грозные со-капитаны. Надеюсь, вы готовы к новым свершениям, - сладко выспавшийся Стилински бодренько пробежал по комнате, подобрал с пола какой-то учебник и потопал на кухню.  
Джексон разлепил глаза и уставился на макушку Скотта. Он не был уверен в реальности происходящего, но происходящее ему до одури нравилось. Пусть он не понимал, почему, когда Скотт пытался выйти из дому, у него ничего не вышло, почему все тот же Скотт почти жалобно скулил, словно животное. Но финал вечера поразил даже Уиттмора. Он никак не ожидал, что после непонятно почему провалившихся попыток покинуть комнату, Скотт практически приползет к нему в объятия. Поэтому Джексон с удовольствием обхватил любимого, прижался к нему и решил, что все-таки всё налаживается. Уже засыпая в неудобной позе, которую он отнюдь и не думал менять, Скотт проскулил пару нечленораздельных фраз, из которых следовало то, что он просит прощение и обещает быть хорошим мальчиком.

***   
Когда гости покинули гостеприимный дом Хейла, Дерек заинтересованно вскинул бровь, разглядывая, как Стайлз собирает очередной букет душистых трав.  
\- И что ты им подмешал?   
\- Дерек, как ты мог вообще вообразить такое обо мне?   
\- Стайлз!  
\- Слабительное. Серьезно, я посыпал травы слабительным. Ну, знаешь, вроде эксперимента. Травы для волка, для человека – таблетка. Гармония, мир и пушистый хвост. Я же гений, мои идеи всегда работают.  
\- Но на меня это никак не подействовало.  
\- Хмурый небритый мужик, а ты и так давно и безнадежно проиграл моему гению. Так что смирись и обними свою пару, - сквозь хохот слова давались Стилински с трудом. – Зато теперь он будет любить, холить и лелеять Джексона. Взаимная любовь – это так мило.  
\- Огребешь же когда-то за свои эксперименты.  
\- Но-но-но, у меня есть парень, к нему все вопросы.

***   
\- Он что-то подсыпал тебе, да?  
\- Не знаю, что он там подсыпал, но я скажу спасибо Стайлзу потом. И все равно это выветрилось.  
\- И ты все еще тут. Стайлз определенно заслужил хороший, нет, просто замечательный подарок.   
Проведя весь день вместе, парни успели поговорить, переспать, еще поговорить, посмотреть какой-то не очень интересный фильм и завалится в комнату Джексона. Поэтому сейчас Джексон счастливо улыбался темноте, окружавшей ребят. Скотт укутал их обоих одеялом, и они постепенно успокаивались и засыпали. Каждый готов был целовать песок, по которому Стайлз ходил, потому что без него эти прятки могли продолжаться вечно.


End file.
